The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangspird’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars having continuous flowering and a prostrate-spreading growth habit.
The new Angelonia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded PN5694-2, not patented, characterized by its light pink and white bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded PN5743-5, not patented, characterized by its medium purple and orchid bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2013 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2013 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.